


Queen

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slayer meets Goa'uld</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen

The Jaffa pushed Faith into the hall. "All hail Ba'al."

A tall, dark man strode in confidently, dismissing the guards with a nod.

"How is it that such a small Tau'ri woman defeated twenty of my best Jaffa?"

"Easy as pie, B. Ever heard of the Slayer?"

Ba'al quirked an eyebrow. "Then the rumors are true. You would make a fine host for our queen. Kneel before your god."

Faith let her gaze wander up and down his body. "B, the only way I'm getting on my knees is if you got something mighty fine in those pants of yours."

Ba'al just smiled.


End file.
